


Sayaka x Mondo headcanons

by maizonoowada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Femdom, I Will Go Down With This Ship, fluff headcanons, ship headcanons, smut headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonoowada/pseuds/maizonoowada
Summary: Basically Sayaka and Mondo ship headcanons.
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sayaka x Mondo headcanons

sayaka and mondo have became a huge comfort ship of mine, so I've decided to make some headcanons for them. 

(some are smutty, be warned.)  
  
  


≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫

: ̗̀➛ sayaka paints mondo's nails, and it's adorable watching mondo try to not ruin them.

: ̗̀➛sayaka steals mondo's jacket and uses it as a blanket.

: ̗̀➛mondo is really dorky around sayaka, but she thinks it's cute.

: ̗̀➛sayaka does mondo's makeup.

: ̗̀➛cuddle sessions are almost every night.

: ̗̀➛sayaka is the one who's more affectionate; in and out of public.

: ̗̀➛they eventually get a puppy.

: ̗̀➛sayaka teaches mondo dances.

eek i love these two so much !! next time will be smutty headcanons.


End file.
